Not Just You
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: AU! Santana wants nothing more than to be able to protect her baby sister. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to make this a chapter in _Together Forever_, but I decided to make a chapter story out of it.**

* * *

><p>I storm through the hallways of Orwell Prepatory Academy in search of one person: Dave Karofsky. The idiot thinks he can mess with my sister - <em>my baby sister<em> - and get away with it. I see the large boy and growl. "Karofsky!" I yell, walking right up to him.

"What the hell is your problem, Corcoran?" he yells

"My baby sister is in the bathroom covered in the remains of a slushie attack that you ordered, that's my problem." Karofsky shrugs and I feel hands pulling me back. I turn around to see my twin brother Noah and my older brother Finn stepping in.

"San, go take care of Rachel." Finn says. I glare. Finn thinks thinks that just because he's the oldest we all have to listen to him.

"Finn, I have it under control. Back off." I say, trying to push my large brother out of the way.

"Go take care of Rachel." he repeats. Glaring at him with a promise of revenge, I give in and make my way toward where I'd left Rachel. I quietly open the door and see her trying to clean herself off.

"Hey Diva." I whisper. My barely twelve year old sister turns around looks at me with a broken expression. "Rae..."

"Santi, why does everyone hate me?" she asks. My heart literally breaks at the question. No twelve year old should ever have to ask that.

"Baby, they don't hate you. Karofsky is a jerk." I say.

"I'm the only one of us four who doesn't participate in some kind of sport. Finn and Noah each do football, basketball, baseball, and track. You do volleyball, soccer, basketball, and track. I'm just the loser." Rachel says.

"That's enough. I never want to hear you say that again. You are not a loser, Rachel. You're my amazingly talented baby sister." I say.

"I don't know what I'm gonna after you and Noah graduate." Rachel tells me.

"We've still got a couple of years." I say.

"Can I come with you, Santi?" she says softly. I bite my lip.

"Diva, you know that I'd love for you to be able to come with me, but you'll only be a freshman when I graduate. I can't take you with me, Rae." I say. She frowns, but nods.

"Right. I'm sorry." she says. I pull my sister into a hug. I once promised her that wherever I go, she can come with me. I completely forgot about our age difference.

FLASHBACK

"Santi, are you gonna go to college someday?" Rachel asked. I was thirteen, she was ten. I smiled down at my sister.

"Most likely, Rach. Why?"

"I don't want you to leave me." she said, climbing into my lap. She was ten, but she looked like she was seven. She's always been tiny. I chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"Baby, I'm never gonna leave you. I'll always be your big sister. I'll always protect you. I'll always be there for you, Diva." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Can I come?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Wherever I go, you'll be the first to come with me, okay? I promise." I whispered, holding my baby sister.

END FLASHBACK

"The day you graduate, you and I will go to the city together. I promise." I say in her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its short, but I promise it'll be better as the chapters go on. I wanted to try writing a chapter story from first person point of view. Obviously, this one is from Santana's point of view. It will almost exclusively be from her point of view, but there will be times that I feel the need to tell the story from someone else's perspective. I will specify if I change.**


	2. Chapter 2

My sister won't talk to any of us. Not me, not Noah, not Finn... not even my mom. Rachel is easily closest with me, but our mom is a really close second. She says that she's just tired, but I personally think that's a load of crap. I swear that if she doesn't smile soon, I am going to Karofsky's house and beating the crap out of him. No joke. That boy really is stupid if he thinks he can get away with taking the smile off of my baby sister's face. I sigh as I get ready for school. After straightening my hair and putting on my makeup, I pull on my plaid skirt, my button down Oxford shirt, and my sweater. After putting my very expensive hoop earrings on, I grab the necklace, bracelet, and ring that I bought myself. Rachel has a matching necklace, bracelet, and ring. The necklace is our initials (_SC_ for me, _RC_ for Rachel), the ring says our entire first names, and the bracelet is a charm bracelet with matching charms. Smiling at my reflection, I add the finishing touch with a black headband before pulling on my Sperrys and walking out of my room.

After placing my backpack on the couch, I walk into the kitchen to see Rachel staring at her Lucky Charms. She's dressed the same as me (hello, we go to a private school), except she put her hair in a ponytail after I straightened it for her and she's wearing stud earrings that I bought her rather than hoop earrings (I'll be damned if my twelve year old sister wears hoop earrings).

"Hey Rae." I say, going to the fridge.

"Hey San." I search through the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of Sunny D, I place it in front of her. "There is nothing healthy about that." she says, looking at me.

"Says the girl eating Lucky Charms." She raises an eyebrow. She is _so _my sister. Smirking, I grab a banana and hand it to her. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." she says, pushing the banana aside.

"You're something else, _hermana_." Rachel shrugs. I'm the only one of us who will speak Spanish anymore. Ever since our dad left, the others completely ignore our Hispanic roots.

"Santana, if you're going to make your sister breakfast, can you try making her a breakfast that won't give her a sugar high?" our mom asks as she walks in. I grin and shake my head.

"No. If I do that, she'll turn into Jenny Craig. Or worse, you. I can't have my baby sister eating that weird diet you eat." I say, resting my chin on Rachel's shoulder. Noah and Finn walk in wearing their khaki pants, white button down shirts, ties, and sweaters. I have to admit, ever since Mom (thankfully) made Noah shave off his Mohawk, he looks pretty good in his uniform. I can see why all the girls in our grade (except for me, obviously) want to date him. Finn... well, at the moment I dislike Finn so I'm not the best judge of how he looks.

"San, you can't keep feeding her all of that crap." Finn says, grabbing an apple.

"Just because you have a stick up your ass doesn't mean the rest of us do." I snap.

"Santana Maria!" my mother chastises. I shrug.

"Sorry. Anyway, she's twelve. Let her do what she wants, Finn. Stop trying to act like her dad." I continue.

"I'm trying to take care of her."

"She has Mom for that."

"She needs a father figure."

"She doesn't need you for that role!"

"She's right here and if you all don't shut up, she's leaving and getting a ride to school with Quinn!" Rachel yells, naming our next door neighbor. Quinn is Rachel's best friend. I stare at the brunette next to me in shock. Rachel hardly ever yells, especially at me.

"Sorry Rach." Finn mumbles.

"Yea, sorry Diva." I say, backing away slightly. She sighs.

"Its fine, just... let me live my own life. I'm not five anymore. I don't need you guys to analyze every move that I make." Rachel says, standing up.

"Way to go, San." Finn mumbles. I glare at my brother.

"Bite me, Gigantor." I say before running up the stairs to find my sister. "Diva, you okay?" I ask, pushing open her bedroom door. She nods.

"I'm not mad at you, Sanny." she says, hugging me.

"That's not what I meant. Something's bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't have blown up like that." I say, hugging her back. She pulls away. "Is it Karofsky?"

"San, its fine. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, I swear." she says. I don't believe her, but I let it go.

"Okay... but you'd tell me if there was, right?" Rachel nods. "Fine... let's go to school, baby." I say, grabbing her backpack and handing it to her before walking downstairs. We grab our stuff and get in Finn's car. We're pretty rich, as Mom was a successful Broadway star back in the day and comes from a rich family, so on his sixteenth birthday she bought Finn a Camaro. Then again, this could have been to ease the pain. Dad had always promised Finn that he would buy him whatever car he wanted when he got his license, but then left when Finn was fifteen, Noah and I were twelve, and Rachel was nine. When we arrive at school, Rachel quickly gets out of the car.

"Bye. See you later." she says. Oh hell no.

"Rachel, wait!" I say, grabbing my bag and catching up. "I know you are not just going to walk away from me like that, little girl." She rolls her eyes.

"So now I can't even walk into a building by myself?"

"Rachel, calm down. Now."

"You calm down! Let me grow up! Stop treating me like a baby!" she snaps. I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. Go. See what happens when I'm not there to protect you." I hiss, narrowing my eyes. She glares and walks away. Noah is soon at my side.

"You just sent her to her death. You know that, right?" he says. I nod.

"She doesn't want my help, Pucky." He sighs.

"Spinner..." When we were five, we decided we were gonna give each other nicknames. He was throwing plastic hockey pucks in the air, so I dubbed him _Pucky_, or _Puck_. One day, I decided that I was going to spin around in circles, so he named me _Spinner_, but mainly he calls me _Spin_. No one else calls us that. That's our twin thing.

"Puck, it won't do her any good if I help her when she doesn't want it. Let it go." I say, walking away from my brother. I smile when I see a blonde at my locker. "Hey B." I say, smiling at my best friend. Like Rachel, me, and the rest of the girls in our school, Brittany was wearing the same skirt, shirt, and sweater, but her hair was in a side ponytail

"Hey S! Where's Rachel? She's usually with you when you walk in."

"Rachel's decided that she doesn't want me around." I say, opening my locker. Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Britt." Rachel says as she walks up. The lockers are alphabetized, so Rachel's is right next to mine. The girls are on one side of the hallway and the guys are on the other, so Finn and Puck aren't that far away. Unfortunately, Britt's last name is Pierce, so she _is _far from my locker. I mean, we have every single class together, but I don't like not having her right next to me. Usually, I like having Rachel there, but not today.

"So anyway, did you watch _Pretty Little Liars_ last night?" I ask, completely ignoring Rachel. She looks over slightly, a bit surprised that I'm not acknowledging her. Brittany glances at Rachel before looking back at me.

"Uh... yea. I did."

"Great! Let's talk about it on the way to class!" I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"S, you could have said something to Rachel." Brittany says. I roll my eyes.

"Please. I'm pissed at her."

"You never get mad at Rachel."

"There's a first time for everything, B." I say. She sighs. "Oh crap. I forgot my book." I turn around just in time to see Rachel being shoved into a locker and Karofsky hovering over her. She isn't looking at me, but I can see fear even from down the hall. "Oh hell no!" I say, shoving my backpack at Brittany.

"Wait, but you said-"

"I don't fucking care!" I say, running.

"You're brothers beat me up. Now I have to beat you up." Karofsky was saying.

"Touch her and die, Karofsky." I growl, stepping between them. Rachel relaxes as she rests her forehead on my back.

"What are you going to do, Corcoran?"

"Beat the hell out of you?" I say, as if its a question. No question about it. I'm going to beat the hell out of him. He scoffs and I raise an eyebrow. "Let me make one thing clear. If I ever see you acting like you're going to hit Rachel, I will personally ensure that you can never have kids. Clear?" He glares, but walks away. "You okay?" I ask, turning around.

"I said I didn't want your help." she says.

"Rachel, you'd be in the middle of getting beat up right now if I hadn't. I'm sorry, but that wasn't happening. Get over yourself." I say, walking away after getting my book. Later, at lunch, Rachel does something she never does. She comes up to me in the cafeteria.

"S?" I look up from my salad.

"Yes?" I say cooly, putting down my fork and looking at her.

"I... I'm really sorry about earlier." she whispers. My bitch facade fades and I scoot over to make room.

"Sit down, Diva." I say, putting my arm around her when she does. "I get that you want freedom, but I am not going to let a jackass like Karofsky hurt you just because you want to be able to take care of yourself. He could have really hurt you and that's not okay with me." She nods and I kiss the side of her head. "You're my baby sister. I want to protect you. You're my world, Rachel. I can't let anything bad happen to you." I whisper.

"I get it, San. Really, I do." she says. I smile.

"Good. Did you already eat?"

"I'm out of money in my account." she admits.

"Why didn't you ask Mom for money?" I ask. She shrugs and I stand up. "All right. Come with me. B, watch my food." I say, walking away with Rachel. "Get what you want." I say. Rachel nods and grabs her food. I pay for her meal and then walk back with her. "Do you want to eat with us?" I offer, smiling. She smiles.

"You never let me sit with you. You say lunch is your Brittany time."

"Well today its my Brittany and Rachel time." I reply, knowing that Quinn is out sick today and Rachel doesn't really eat with anyone else.

"Thanks, S." she whispers as she sits with me and Brittany.

"Anytime, Rae."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As I said in the first chapter, unless I specify, it is from Santana's POV. If I change POVs in the same chapter, I will specify who it is.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

I feel terrible that I snapped at Santana earlier today. I want to make it up to her, but I have no idea how. I'm walking down the hallway when I spot Brittany, miraculously without my sister. "Brittany!" I call out. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey, Shorty." I shake my head, smiling. Every single person in my family (Brittany is practically my older sister) has a nickname for me regarding my height. My mom calls me _Shortcake_, Finn calls me _Little One_, but usually its shortened to just _Little_, Noah calls me _Pocket_ (after the Polly Pocket dolls. He refused to say the entire thing.), Santana calls me _Short Stuff_, and Brittany calls me _Shorty_. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I want to apologize to Santana, but I have no idea where to start." I say.

"Rach, she's not mad at you anymore." Brittany says, running her fingers through my ponytail.

"Ms. Pierce, where are you supposed to be?" The Headmaster, Mr. Creighton, asks.

"I was on the way to the library." she answers, holding up her hall pass. He nods and turns to me.

"And you, Ms. Lopez?" I stiffen at the name.

"My last name is Corcoran." I say as calmly as I can. It has been for almost a year. After two years of fighting it, Santana finally allowed Mom to change our last names from our father's. She's the only one who misses him. Noah, Finn, and I hate him and want nothing to do with him.

"My apologies, Ms. Corcoran. Where are you supposed to be right now?"

"Talking to Brittany. Its important." I say. Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"Rachel is coming to the library with me. We're doing something for her mom." she says, pulling me away. "Sometimes, I see where growing up with Santana has affected you." she says, smirking. I smile up at her. "Anyway, you don't need to apologize again. She's not mad. If anything, just bake her your I'm Sorry Cookies. I love it when you apologize that way."

"Britt, this isn't about you!"

"I know, but I feel that if everyone benefits, then its all good." she says, smiling. Just as we round the corner, Santana is coming out of the restroom.

"What's going on?" she asks carefully. Brittany snorts.

"I'm saving your sister's ass. She almost got in trouble for snapping at Creighton." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"He called me Ms. Lopez." I say. Santana frowns, knowing how sensitive I am about that.

"Don't worry about it _hermana_." she says. I nod. "Well, I have to get back to my study hall. Later." she says, walking away.

"Shorty, you cannot just talk to teachers like that." Brittany says. I shrug.

"He's a douche."

"Santana will kill you if she hears you talk like that." I stare at her.

"_Santana_ talks like that." Brittany shrugs. "And anyway, if I figure out a way, will you help me. Even if its just baking the cookies." I say. She nods.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Shorty." I smile and walk to my own study hall.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I couldn't help but chuckle when Brittany told me that Rachel mouthed off to Creighton. The guy is a total jackass. I'm staring at my Chemistry homework when Brittany walks in and sits next to me. "I thought you were going to the library." I whisper.

"They're doing some sort of testing in there." she whispers back. I nod.

"So what was up with Rachel?" She smiles.

"She wants to apologize to you again for earlier." I raise an eyebrow.

"But I'm not mad at her."

"I know. I told her that. But she may make her I'm Sorry cookies." I smile.

"In that case, I'm furious." I joke.

"Ms. Corcoran! Ms. Pierce! Are you done whispering? You're supposed to be studying." We look up at the teacher, Ms. Hofton

"Sorry." Brittany says. I shrug.

"Ms. Corcoran? Do you have something to say?"

"Its study hall. Why can't we talk if we're quiet?" I ask.

"Just stop talking."

"No. I really want to know!" I say, standing up. The bell rings and I pack my stuff up, quickly walking out of the room.

"S, you have got to stop mouthing off to her." Brittany warns. I roll my eyes.

"She's the reason my dad left us in the first place. Now she hates me because he dumped her ass." I say. I hear yelling and turn around to see what's going on. Ms. Hofton is yelling at Rachel. "Fucking bitch." I hiss, storming back. "Okay, seriously? What did she do to you?" I ask. Rachel looks up at me with tears in her eyes and steps closer.

"Rachel was disrespectful to me."

"Rachel isn't disrespectful to anyone." I say, convinently forgetting about Mr. Creighton. I bend down so I'm eye level with my sister. "What happened Short Stuff?" I ask quietly. Rachel breaks down and starts crying, throwing herself into my arms as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, holding her close.

"She... she said that Dad told her that he was so happy to get away from us, especially me and that every time they were together he always talked about how much I annoyed him and that I was his least favorite. She said he regrets having another child after you and Noah!" she manages to get out while crying. I pull back and see Brittany at my side. The blonde takes my sister into her arms.

"Listen here. I don't care if you're a teacher, you're also the slut that my father left my family for. I cannot and will not forget that. You don't know how happy I was to see him dump your sorry ass, because I could not wait to see you miserable as we were because of you. And if I ever see my sister crying over something you said to her again, I will not hesitate to make you pay." I hiss, turning away. Brittany and Rachel quickly follow me.

"You know she's going to go to Creighton, right?" Brittany says.

"Let her." I say, pulling my sister into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Santana Maria Corcoran!" I wince and pull Rachel next to me.

"Yea?" I call out.

"Why did I have to schedule a meeting with your principal?" Mom asks.

"I dont know. Why?" Mom glares and I smile sheepishly.

"Santana." she hisses. She isn't giving up and I sigh.

"Because that slut that Dad left us for was bullying Rachel and I defended my little sister. That wasn't going down okay with me, Mom. I don't care if I get suspended." I say. My mother looks as of she's tryin to decide if she wants to be proud or mad.

"You didnt have to cuss at her." Rachel pipes up. I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"You're twelve. You don't know anything." I say. She smirks and licks my hand. "Ugh! Rachel!"

"That's what you get!" she says, tackling me from her spot on the couch.

"Get off me!" I say, laughing as she begins to tickle me. "Rachel! Stop!" I plead. She shakes her head and I suddenly roll over, pinning her on the ground. "What now Short Stuff?"

"Santana, don't crush your sister." I glance up.

"Fine." I say as the doorbell rings. "Mom isn't here now." I tease, tickling Rachel again.

"Mom!" she yells. Mom walks in with a visitor and my attacks on Rachel immediately cease.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask. Rachel stares at our father, Gregorio Lopez, and scoots closer to me.

"How dare you talk to Alana that way." I roll my eyes.

"What do you even care? You dumped her."

"We're together again."

"Wow, that's great! Let's have a freaking party!"

"Santana." my mom says.

"No! He left us. He lost all of my respect."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Daddy where are you going?" Rachel asked. He smiled and leaned down._

_"Daddy is going away for a bit, okay?" Rachel nodded. That night, questions started._

_"Santi?" I was sitting on my bed. My father had just left me, but I put on a brave face for Rachel._

_"Yea baby?"_

_"When is Daddy coming back?" she asked, climbing into my arms._

_"Hes not, Rae." I whisper, crying._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sanny, I don't want him here." Rachel whispers. I nod.

"It's okay, Rae." I reply. I look up at my mother. "Can you make him leave please?" I ask, holding my baby sister close to me. Dad looks at Rachel.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked, trying to get near her. I shake my head. Rachel suddenly flies up and races up the stairs.

"Look what you did! Just leave her alone!" I yell, running after my sister.

"San, what is wrong with her?" Finn asks.

"Dad is downstairs." I say as I enter Rachel's room. "_Hermana_, you okay?" I ask softly. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry he showed up like that baby." I whisper in her ear as I lay with her.

"Make him leave." she whispers. I hear Finn yelling.

"I think he will be soon." I say. Suddenly I hear footsteps and Finn's voice. "No freaking way." I whisper, jumping up and running toward the door.

"Let me see my daughter." Dad says.

"I'm right here." I respond.

"I mean Rachel." I shake my head.

"Don't you get it? She hates you. We _all_ hate you. So just get out of our lives. That's what you wanted, right? That's why you left." I yell.

"Santana Maria Lopez!"

"That's not even my name anymore! I want nothing to do with you." I say.

"You little brat. First you disrespect Alana-"

"She was bullying my sister. Unlike you I actually care about Rachel!"

"I'm not finished! First you disrespect her, then me. How dare you?"

"How dare you come back in this house after you left us for her. How dare you act like you care about Rachel. You don't care about anyone but yourself!" With that, my own father's hand connects with my face. I hear Rachel scream and back away from him. Suddenly, Finn is tackling him and punching him in the face repeatedly.

"San, you're bleeding." Rachel whispers as my mom runs up.

"What happened?" she asks.

"He punched her." Rachel says, running into my arms. Mom sees the blood.

"Finn! Get off of your father." she says, walking toward them. "Get up and get out." she hisses.

"Shelby..."

"Never touch my daughter again."

"She's my daughter too." Dad says.

"Not anymore. I'll get a restraining order if I have to." Mom says. Dad glares, but leaves. "Let's check out your eye sweetie." I nod, but Rachel refuses to let go.

"Rae, you gotta let go. He's gone. You're safe." I whisper. She shakes her head. "Rachel, I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay." I say, hugging her tightly. She sighs and lets go, but sticks close to my side as Mom inspects my eye.

"I think you'll be okay, San. It doesn't look like he broke anything. Do you want to go get it checked out?" Mom asks. I shake my head.

"No. I'll be okay." I say, hugging Rachel to my side. "You'll be okay. I won't let him near you, baby." I whisper to my little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into Rachel's room the next morning to wake her up. She looks so peaceful that I almost don't want to, but I know I'll get in more trouble if I don't. "Rae, you have to wake up." I say, gently waking her up.

"No!" I laugh.

"Rae, you need to get up." I say again. She groans, but gets up and goes in her bathroom to take a shower. I walk into my own bathroom and do the same. After I finish blow drying my hair, Rachel comes into my bathroom. "You want me to dry it?" I ask. She nods tiredly and I take a step back so she can get in front of me.

"Does your eye still hurt?" she asks while I'm drying her hair. I smile at her through the mirror and nod.

"Only a little bit though."

"What are people going to say when they see it?" she asks.

"I'm going to make it so people can't notice." I assure her, smiling. I know she can do her own hair and makeup, but it's kind of our special thing and I'm not quite ready to give that up. She's my little sister and I want her to remain my _baby_ sister for as long as possible. It's weird though. Even with that mentality, I still treat Rachel as an adult more than anyone else in my family.

"You'll do my makeup, right?" Rachel asks. I grin and nod as I pull out my straightener. I plug it in and finish drying my own hair as it heats up. Once it's finished, I straighten my hair before moving to Rachel's. Her hair is really thin, so it doesn't take long to straighten at all and I pull it into a half up, half down ponytail. Then it's time for makeup. I do Rachel's first, giving her subtle makeup that can still be considered makeup before trying to figure out how to cover up my black eye that my damn dad gave me.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I say softly. Rachel coughs slightly. I forgot she was there. "_Hermana_, go get dressed." I say.

"But San-"

"Rachel. We're going to be late." I say. Rachel hates being late for anything, so that got her moving. I sigh before going to work with my makeup. Once I'm finally satisfied, I move to my closet and grab today's plaid skirt, white Oxford button down shirt, black sweater, and my Sperry's. Once I'm dressed, I grab my brush and pull my hair into a side ponytail before putting on my jewelry. Grabbing my backpack, I go downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." she says. I notice something is off.

"Mom are you okay?" I ask. Mom sighs.

"My lawyer called... Your father is going to fight for custody of you kids." I shake my head.

"Not a chance in hell." I say. Rachel comes downstairs.

"What's going on?" she asks, walking past me to get to the fridge.

"Nothing, sweetie." I give Mom a look that Rachel definitely notices. Finn and Puck come downstairs.

"What's with the tension?" Puck asks. I shake my head and he immediately understands that I'll tell him later. Finn, however, keeps pressing the issue.

"Why'd your lawyer call Mom?" he asks. Mon glares at him.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"I answered the phone. Why'd he call?" Finn repeats.

"Your dad wants custody of you four." Mom says.

"No way!" Puck yells.

"This is garbage!" Finn yells.

"Look what he did to Santana!" Rachel yells. My mom and brothers look at me.

"Where'd your black eye go?" Finn asks.

"Makeup. Do you really think I'm walking around with a black eye? Hell no." I say.

"Look I'm not saying he'll get it. I'm just saying he's fighting for it. Just hang tight for a bit. San, don't talk to Alana today, okay?" Mom says.

"She talks to Rachel, I will." I say. Mom sighs. "I'll try my best, Mom."

"Thanks, sweetie. Now you guys get to school, okay?" Mom says. We nod and head to school.

* * *

><p>"So your dad just like, hit you?" I bite back a scream.<p>

"For the love of God, Brittany. Yes!" I say as calmly as I can. She rolls her eyes.

"It was a rather eventful evening." Rachel says softly. I pull my baby sister into a side hug. "San was just trying to protect me."

"Well duh, you're my baby sister. No douche bag is going to hurt you." I say. I hear a throat being cleared from behind me and turn around to see my father. "What the hell do you want?"

"Shelby said you had a black eye." he said.

"Its called makeup. Alana obviously never uses it, so I can understand why you're confused." I say. The woman next to my father glares at me.

"Show her some respect, young lady." Dad says. I feel Rachel grab my hand and I pull her behind me.

"What do you want, Dad?" I say, glaring at him.

"I want you kids to know that I'm fighting for custody of you four." he says. I scoff.

"You'll never win. Judges always ask what the kids want. Do you _really _think any of us are going to choose you over Mom? Hell no." I say. Rachel bites her lip.

"Rachie will. Right baby?" he asks. Rachel shrugs and hides behind me.

"Look, we have to get to class, so if you'll excuse us." I say, walking away with Brittany and Rachel in tow.

"S, please don't let him take me from Mom." Rachel whispers.

"Not gonna happen, baby. I promise you that." I say, hugging her as we walk.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not letting him get custody of us. We don't want it." I say. Mom looks over at me.

"Rachel was very determined to get your father and I back together at one point."

"Yea, and then that everything went down. He showed up at school today and-" Mom holds up a hand.

"Wait. Your father came to school?" she asks. I nod.

"Rachel hated it. She begged me not to let him take her from you. I'm not about sit around and let my baby sister be terrified about anything and I won't allow her to walk around terrified that she'll be taken from her family." Rachel walks in.

"What's going on?" she asks, hugging me.

"Nothing, Diva." I answer, forcing a smile on my face. She rolls her eyes.

"You're lying, San."

"Dad's going all out in this custody battle." I admit. She looks away. "I promise I won't let him near you."

"Okay." she whispers, hugging me tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
